The present invention relates to a steam vacuum cleaner including a main assembly that functions as a mopstick, the main assembly having an exhaust duct with a built-in filter formed at a rear face thereof.
Korean utility model registration Nos. 20-0404402 and 20-0413652 and Korean patent application publication No. 10-2007-0027895 disclosed a steam vacuum cleaner where a dust collection bin, a suction motor, and a steam generator are all installed in the main body. Because of this, the main body of the related art steam vacuum cleaner has a certain height, making it difficult to clean under the bed or the couch.
Besides, the main body of the related art steam vacuum cleaner is bulky and wide such that its contact area with the floor is large. As the contact resistance requires a bit more force to move (e.g., push and pull) the cleaner, a user feels more difficult to clean with this type of cleaner.
Moreover, the related art steam vacuum cleaner is built in a manner that ventilation air of the suction motor comes out from behind the main body to blow away the dust on the floor.
In addition, since the dust collection bin only has a function of collecting dust, the filter installed at a suction opening of the motor is often clogged up. This shortens the cleaning cycle of the filter and another inconvenience for the user is posed.
Still another adverse effect of the related art steam vacuum cleaner is that when in use for steam cleaning and/or vacuum cleaning, it is highly possible that the sucked-up steam enters the motor and causes an electrical short.
In addition, whether the dust collection bin is installed inside or outside the main body, its particular shape makes it difficult to take out.
Lastly, the related art steam vacuum cleaner uses a motor is designed to suck air in from the front and discharge the air to a rear side. Therefore, its low cooling efficiency had to be compensated by installing a motor with a relatively large capacity.